


This Beautiful Boy

by I_Will_Disappear



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Disappear/pseuds/I_Will_Disappear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so... this worked itself out. it's actually pretty tame, huh.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> so... this worked itself out. it's actually pretty tame, huh.

There's something beautiful about the way that he cries, you can't quite put your finger on it.

Can't place it like you want to place the tip of your tongue to his skin; lick up salt and sweat, sweet boy taste and loyalty

Can't up your mind on play and rewind to catch the little blips in his expression; jaw clenched, lips set, bloodied and fresh pain.

He's beautiful and special, so fucking special.

All you want is to bury yourself inside him; crawl toward him and die in him, surrounded by him.

You can imagine his panting breath in your ear, his hot, moist words playing on your cheek; his speckled skin beneath you.

You want to think clearly, away from the mess that everything is becoming, but you find yourself instead facing this boy.

This ridiculous boy, who can build and destroy and believe with his entire being.

You wonder if he loves the way he lives; everywhere and intense, with longing and acceptance, with grace and smarts like you've never seen.

You want to sink your fingers into his hips, your teeth into his neck, your dick inside him.

Just a slow steady slide of friction and slow burn that would have him begging and moaning.

You vaguely think about tears spilling from his eyes, how he would look crying on it; riding you, taking it.

He can take it, he wouldn't have a choice; but stop, you know he does, but he would take it because he could.

You think about the way he would smell; full and tied and yours.

You think that there is this beauty in him, that he pushes inside himself to get away from everyone.

Something that he hopes to hide so no one can see it; so they have to hide it you think.

So they have to work for it.

You can do that, you can pull him apart the same way he insists on tearing you apart.

It would only be fair game.

This boy play with wolves like he has never been told not to trust wild animals.

That okay though, oh its so okay.

Because you want him to play.

You want the scent of prey and heat to lead to him.

You want to see him run and play chase.

You want him to fight like he always does even when he isn't saying or doing anything.

You just want that beautiful, boy and his soul.

But your horribly damaged.

You don't think he would mind, no, not one bit.

He can glue you together with his lips and arms; pull you back in place with his thighs and heart, open up to your fingers with his mouth and his love, part for you as you thrust.

He can be everything you need.

That beautiful boy.


End file.
